


Table

by Knaija



Series: Kpop at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Infinite (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Teen Top (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Charts, Harry Potter (AU), Hogwarts, M/M, No Plot, all boys’ school, all the groups attend Hogwarts at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/Knaija
Summary: Not all the members of every group shows up in the series but I still put their names in the tables just because





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the members of every group shows up in the series but I still put their names in the tables just because

| 

**Seventeen**

**(Pt. 2)**

| 

**Bangtan**

**(Pt. 3)**

| 

**Teen Top**

**(Pt. 4)**

| 

**Infinite**

**(Pt. 5)**

| 

**Big Bang**

**(Pt. 6)**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Gryffindor**

| 

Seungcheol

Hoshi

Dino

| 

Jimin

Jungkook

| 

Minsoo

| 

Woohyun

Howon

| 

Youngbae  
  
**Slytherin**

| 

Junghan

Jun

Vernon

| 

Soekjin

Yoongi

| 

Chunji

Changjo

| 

Sunggyu

Sungyeol

| 

   
  
**Hufflepuff**

| 

Seungkwan

Minggyu

Minghao

| 

Hosoek

Taehyung

| 

Ricky

| 

Dongwoo

| 

Daesung

Seungri  
  
**Ravenclaw**

| 

Jisoo

Wonwoo

Jihoon

Soekmin

| 

Namjoon

| 

L.Joe

Niel

| 

Myungsoo

Sungjong

| 

Seunghyun

Jiyong  
  
**Pairing**

| 

JiCheol

| 

JiKookTae

| 

ChunJoe

| 

HoGyu

| 

GTOP  
  
 

| 

**Seventeen**

| 

**Bangtan**

| 

**Teen Top**

| 

**Infinite**

| 

**Big Bang**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7 th Year**

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

Seunghyun 

(Head Boy)  
  
**6 th Year**

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

Sunggyu

(House Prefect)

| 

Youngbae

Jiyong

Daesung  
  
**5 th Year**

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

Dongwoo

Woohyun

Howon

Sungyeol

| 

Seungri  
  
**4 th Year**

| 

 

| 

Seokjin

Yoongi

| 

Minsoo

Chunji

(House Jewel)

L.Joe

| 

Myungsoo

Sungjong

| 

   
  
**3 rd Year**

| 

Seungcheol

Junghan

Jisoo

Jun

Hoshi

Wonwoo

| 

Hoseok

Namjoon

Jimin

Taehyung

| 

Niel

Ricky

Changjo

| 

 

| 

   
  
**2 nd Year**

| 

Jihoon

Seokmin

Minggyu

Minghao

Seungkwan

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
**1 st Year**

| 

Vernon

Dino

| 

Jungkook

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 


End file.
